2 Kent's are Better Than One
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: What if Clark had an adopted brother that was the same age as him and what if that brother had a crush on a certain black haired coffee shop owner instead of Clark how would things be different step inside the world of Cole Kent and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wasup y'all I'm back with my newest story idea I always thought it would have been interesting if Clark had an adopted brother so I decided I would write my own version of the series where Clark has an adopted brother that is the same age as him this is going to be a collection of stories based on episodes of Smallville the episodes will not be in order because some will be harder to place Cole in than others I hope you enjoy them**

2 Kent's are Better than One

Episode 1 Pilot

Cole Kent is fast asleep when he hears Clark yell into his room.

" Cole gets up were going to be late for school."

Cole rolls out of bed hitting the floor.

He slowly get up and rubs the back of his head.

A few minutes later he rushes down the stairs into the kitchen wearing his trademark grey t-shirt jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Well you look excited." Martha reply's from her spot at the table beside Clark and Jonathan

"Its because he hasn't gotten to see Lana all summer." Clark says teasingly

" I can't help it Clark not everybody gets to hang out with their dream girl all summer you did with Chloe

Suddenly the sound of the school bus cuts through the early morning air.

They run outside just in time to see the bus pull away from the farm.

Clark looks over at Cole

"Go ahead I'll catch up."

So Clark turns and super speeds through a nearby cornfield.

After a minute Johnathan and Martha walk out onto the porch.

"So I'm guessing that Clark already left for school." Jonathan says pointing at the line through the cornfield

"Yes sir he just speed off a minute ago."

"Well here take the truck we don't need either Kent boy being late on their first day." He says tossing him the keys to the blue pickup

"Thanks Dad" He hugs both of his parents and then runs off towards the truck.

**Meanwhile at Smallville High**

Chloe and Pete are just getting off the bus when they see Clark standing on the sidewalk waiting on them.

"Hey guys" He says with a smile

"Wha- uh -didn't -you- just -weren't you." Chloe stutters in disbelief

"I took a short cut." He says confidently

"Through a black hole."

"Oh come on I thought you'd be happy to see me." Clarks says shooting Chloe a mock hurt expression

"You know I'm happy to see you." She says leaning in and kissing him

"Uhm I hate to break up your little moment here but Clark and I have to get these permission slips turned in before homeroom." Pete says holding out a piece of paper in front of him

"Well actually Pete I..."

Suddenly the sound of a truck engine cuts through the cool fall air and the Kent's blue pickup comes speeding into the parking lot and slides right into a parking space.

Cole jumps out and runs up to Clark, Chloe and Pete.

"Hey guys" He says trying to catch his breathe

"So Pete how's my time."

"Well you have 5 minutes to spare." Pete says looking down at his watch

"Do Mom and Dad know your driving like that." Clark asks a serious tone in his voice

"Well lets just say what Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt me." Cole says grinning

"So that was quite a entrance you made." Lana says walking up to the group

"Thanks I guess watching Fast and Furious 20 times finally payed off." He says jokingly

"So how did you learn to drive like that?" She asks curiously

"Well lets just say I've watched a lot of movies and gotten in a lot of practice when Mom and Dad weren't around."

Suddenly Clark starts to shake a little and falls to the floor.

"You Ok Bro" Cole says concern in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to catch my breathe you guys go on inside."

So Pete Cole and Lana head inside while Chloe stays to help Clark .

** So their ya go the first chapter of 2 Kent's episode 1 I hope y'all like it and as y'all know Reviews aren't necessary but are much appreciated **

**PS: The story image is my idea of what Cole would look like but if their is anyone out their is a great artist and would like to draw up a picture of Cole to replace my current Cover image let me know and their might be a reward in store for you **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 Like a Tackle Dummy

**Hey wasup yall I just want to thank Karate Jett live 440 for following 2 Kent's and I also want to thank ware sage for following and also for adding 2 Kent's to his community Best Fan Fic's I have read and finally a special thanks to Avalon X Naruto who is working with me on a piece of cover art for 2 Kent's so hopefully that will be finished soon and now another chapter of 2 Kent's y'all enjoy**

Episode 1 Pilot

Chapter 2 Like a Tackle Dummy

**Later that Day**

**Smallville High Football Field**

Coles leans against the bleacher railing a calm fall breeze passes through the tree's as he watches Lana cheering and Pete making a fool of himself in his oversized football helmet.

Red and gold ain't no doubt were here to win one out." The girls cheer and Lana throws up a high kick

Cole can't help but smile at how beautiful she looks right now with the wind blowing through her hair and that infectious smile that seems to follow her around all the time suddenly he is brought out of his daze by a familiar voice.

"So why aren't you practicing down on the field with Pete?" Lana asks smiling as she comes to as stop beside Cole

"Baseball's more my sport and besides I'd rather stay up here and watch Pete make a fool out of himself." He says smiling back at her

"Well and to watch the best cheerleader at Smallville High this season." He says with a grin

"I don't know about great I think I'm at least good though." She says a slightly sad tone in his voice

"As far as I'm concerned your more than good at least to me anyway." He says trying to bring Lana's smile back

"Aw thanks Cole well at least I know I'll have one friend in the stands this season." She says cheering up slightly

"Two if you count count Clark and Chloe."

"Oh thats right where are Clark and Chloe anyway?" She asks curiously

"Well Chloe is working late at the torch and Clark still wasn't feeling well so he decided to head home."

"So how do I look?" Pete asks walking up the bleachers in a yellow practice jersey black athletic shorts and an over sized maroon colored Smallville High football helmet

"Well my first thought would be a tackle dummy."

"Cole man your just jealous that you can't look this good ain't that right Lana." He says a playful smile on his face

Suddenly their conversation is ended by the ringing of Lana's cell phone.

She reaches into her purse pulling out her cellphone and bringing it up to here ear.

"Lana this is I need to talk to Cole." She says an almost frantic tone in her voice

"Sure hold on 1 second." She takes the phone from her ear.

"Its your mom she says she need to talk to you." She says handing him the phone

"Whats up mom?" He says a mix of confusion and concern in his voice

"Cole its Clark he got hit by a car and knocked off Miller's Bridge your Dad got a ride from but he might need your help?"

"Sure mom I'm leaving right now." He says hanging up the phone and handing it back to Lana

"What's going on?" Lana asks concern in her voice

"Clark was walking home across Miller's bridge when he got hit by a car and knocked into the water."

"Oh my god do you want me to come with you?"

"No its fine you still have cheer practice I'll call you later once I know more."

"Ok but I expect you to call me." She says still slightly concerned

"I will I promise" He says turning and running towards the parking lot

**So their you go another chapter this one focusing more on Cole and Lana and their relationship as best friends I hope y'all enjoyed it and because y'all have been so supportive of me if I can get just 1 person to Review or Follow I will upload another chapter tonight**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 The Maniac in The Porsche

**Hey y'all I just want to give a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and is following 2 Kents and as a big thank you to everyone and the fact that chapter 3 is so short I will be uploading chapter 3 and 4 together so thanks again and enjoy chapters 3 and 4 of 2 Kent's**

Episode 1 Pilot

Chapter 3 The Maniac in the Porsche

Clark has Lex on the river bank and is trying to revive him.

"Come on don't don't die on me." He says doing chest compressions on him

Suddenly Lex starts to cough up water.

"I could have sworn I hit you." He says coughing

"If you did I'd be dead."

"Clark son are you ok?" Jonathan says running up with Cole close behind him

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Who was the maniac driving that car." Jonathan says anger flashing in his eyes

"That would be me Lex Luthor." He says walking over and extending his hand

"Jonathan Kent." He says a slightly irritated tone in his voice

"This is my son Cole." He putting his hand on Cole's shoulder

"And youv'e already meet my other son Clark."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

"You have quiet an extraordinary boy their Mr. Kent." He says smiling

"If theirs any way I can repay you..."

"Drive slower." Jonathan says storming off Cole and Clark following close behind


	4. Chapter 4 Meet The Parents

Episode 1 Pilot

Chapter 4 Meet the Parents

**Later that Evening**

Lana is standing by her parents grave talking when she hears a twig snap.

"Who's their?" She calls out nervously looking out into the darkness of the empty cemetery

"It's Cole" He says walking out of the darkness towards her

"Cole Kent what are you doing creeping around the cemetery." She asks curiously

"Well I came looking for you at your house where I ran into Nell she said you were out here."

"Now what are you doing out here?" He asks with similar curiosity in his voice

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks nervously shifting her feet around on the ground

"Lana were best friends so of course I can." He says reassuringly

"I came out here to talk with my parents."

"You must think I'm pretty weird..."

"Conversing with dead people."

"No Lana you not weird I've always thought you were a very unique person." He says smiling

"Do you remember much about your parents?"

"Not much they died when I was 4."

"Oh I'm sorry." He says remorsefully

"Its not your fault Cole." She says now with a reassuring tone in her voice

"Come on I'll introduce you." She says taking his hand and leading him over to the 2 grave stones

"Mom Dad this is my best friend Cole Kent." She says putting her arm around his shoulder

"Say Hi."

"Hi" He says a little distantly

"Yeah for some reason he's not much of a talker tonight."

"Which is funny cause usually I can't get him to stop talking." She says shooting him a playful grin her smile shining in the moonlight

"How should I know."

"Mom wants to know if your upset about a girl."

"I don't know I guess a little."

"Oh Dad wants to know if your upset about a guy."

"Whoa no no no no." He says defensively

"Sorry he has a pretty twisted sense of humor" She says laughing

"So what are you really out her for?"

"Come on Lana I already told you I came out here to find you." He says defensively taking a step back

"Cole weve been best friends for 5 years I know theirs something going on with you what is it?"

"Ok fine have you ever been in love with someone and just didn't know whether to tell them or not."

"Yeah once" She says a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What happened?"

"Well we already had a good relationship and I didn't want to lose that so I decided to keep it to myself." She says with a sigh

Theirs a silence for a minute neither person knowing what to say

Suddenly the cool fall air begins to gust through the trees and Lana starts to shiver.

Cole takes of his denim jacket and wraps it around her.

"You mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure" She says her smile shining in the moonlight

** So their you go 2 new Chapters of 2 Kent's I hope y'all enjoyed them and as always reviews are not required but are always much appreciated **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	5. Chapter 5 A Date for Friday

**Hey wasup y'all I know its been a while since I updated I have no excuse other than well life but hey at least I'm back with a new chapter also I'm sure y'all have noticed the new cover art so y'all can thank Avalon X Naruto a loyal reader and a great artist and now another chapter of 2 Kent's **

Chapter 5 A Date For Friday

A while later Lana and Cole walk onto her front porch the cool fall breeze now blowing calmly through the trees fall leaves swirling around in the dim light of the front porch.

. "Thanks for walking me home." She says smiling brightly in the porch light.

"Hey I can't have my best friend walking around in the woods after dark."

"Especially not after hearing all the stories about the old Indian burial grounds back in those woods." He says a deep scary tone in his voice

Suddenly Lana feels a hand on her shoulder she turns and nearly jumps out of her skin after recovering from her shock she looks over to see her Aunt Nell standing behind her looking very irritated at her and Cole.

"Lana where have you been?" She asks concern and irritation in her voice

"Well I was out at Mom and Dad's grave when Cole showed up."

"We talked for a while and then he walked me back her."

"Well it's getting late and Cole should be getting home now." She says trying to hide the irritation in her words

"Dont worry Nell he was just about to leave and I'll be in soon." She says turning and smiling sweetly at her Aunt

So Nell turns and walks inside leaving Cole and Lana alone on the porch.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that I'm still not one of your Aunt's favorite people." He says a slightly hurt tone in his voice as he leans forward on the front porch railing looking up at the sky.

"Oh I wouldn't take it personally she is just very protective of me especially around the Kent boys." She says walking over and putting her hand on top of his as he stares off into the distance

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with her dating my dad in High School would it? " Cole asks curiously

"I don't know she never really mentions anything about her and your dad dating."

"So are you going to the dance this Friday." Cole says trying to change the subject

"Actually I think I'll sit this one out."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Well I don't have a date." She says with a sigh

"Yeah you do." He says smiling at her

"Oh yeah and who is that?" She says sarcastically

"Me" Cole says smiling over at her

"Wait you want to be my date?" She says trying to hold back some stray tears that are now falling down her face

"Of course its like I promised you when we were younger were best friends for life."

"That means you aren't getting ride of me." He says wiping away the stray tears and wrapping her in a hug

Cole and Lana stand their for a minute wrapped in each others arms the only sound coming from the wind whistling though the trees and the leaves rustling across the ground

Suddenly the are startled by the sound of knuckles tapping against glass.

They turn to see Nell standing at the front porch window staring at them angrily.

"Well I'd better get inside before Nell has a stroke." She says breaking the hug before turning to walk inside

Once Lana is inside Cole hops down the front steps and takes off running toward the Kent farm-house to tell everyone about his date

**So Cole and Lana got pretty close their for a minute before Nell messed everything up what will happen next will Cole and Lana finally realize they are more than friends will Nell try stop them and what will Cole's parents Clark think about the whole thing guess you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

**Hey y'all so I know your probley anxious to see what happens next with Cole so here y'all go another chapter of 2 Kent's**

**Chapter 6 Memories**

Cole walks in the back door of the Kent Farmhouse grinning ear to ear when he looks over and see's his mom standing by the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey mom where's Dad and Clark?" He asks curiously

"Oh hey honey their in the storm celler talking."

"So where's your jacket?" She asks curiously

He looks down and notices he is missing his denim jacket.

"Oh Lana has it I was walking her home and she got cold so I let her borrow it."

"So what were you and Lana doing?" She asks curiously

"Mom we were just talking I promise!" He says a defensive tone in his voice

"Well then how do you explain that huge grin." She says pointing to his face

"Well when I was standing on Lana's porch I asked her if she wanted to be my date for the dance on friday and she..."

He stops for a minute taking the moment in while his mom stands their smiling already knowing the awnser.

"She said yes." He says jumping and fist pumping the air in excitement

"That's great honey." She says walking over and hugging him

"I know how much it means to you that she said yes."

"I remember when you two first became friends you two were inseparable you two went everywhere together." She smiles

"And you were always so protective of her in fact I remember when you two were in the 7th grade and I got called down to the school."

**Flashback**

Martha Kent walks down the hall of Smallville Middle School towards the principles office.

She had gotten a call about Cole which surprised her she had been to the school a couple of times that year for Clark but this was the first time that she had to come up to the school because of Cole.

I mean sure Jonathan and her had only adopted Cole 5 months ago and sure he started off kind of rough but he was doing a lot better since he had become friends with Lana.

She reaches the door stops takes a deep breath and then opens the door ready to sort out this mess with Cole.

She is greeted by a an older man in his early 40's with long greying black hair a beard and black eye glasses.

"Hello Martha" He says smiling warmly at her

"Principle Rollins what did Cole do?" She asks nervously

He takes a breath

"Well why don't I let Cole tell you." He says walking over to his desk and pressing the intercom button on his phone

"Ms. Allison could you send in Cole Kent and Lana Lang please."

"Yes sir"

A minute later a girl in her early 20's with short curly brunette hair opens the door and walks in with Cole his arm around Lana her eyes are red from where she had cried.

"Cole why don't you tell your mother what happened?"

"Why your going to suspend me or give me detention either way." He says defiantly anger flashing in his eyes as he glares at the older man.

"Cole honey please tell me I can't help you or Lana if I don't know what happened." She says flashing him a tender smile

He looks at Lana who has wrapped herself around him and has resumed her crying fit crying into his t-shirt soaking it.

"Ok Mom I'll tell you what happened." He says pulling Lana closer to him and whispering softly in her ear

"We were in History Class working on a project when this guy Luke Fordman and his brother Whitney came over and..."

He stops for a minute clenching his teeth in anger.

Lana stops crying and gently takes his hand stroking it.

"They started talking crap about Lana and her parents and Aunt."

"Saying that she was going to turn into a meteor freak because she wears her meteor rock necklace all the time."

"I told them to stop as nicely I even counted to 10 in my head like you taught me."

"But they just kept talking I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped out of my seat I hit Luke in the nose and threw Whitney onto the ground and kept hitting him until Clark and Pete pulled me off of him."

"That's right Martha your son beat poor Whitney Fordman until he lost consciousness." Principle Rollins Chimes in

"Your son has a serious anger problem that I have no doubt has resulted by the abuse he received as a child with his birth parents."

"And I'm sure his time around Jonathan has only worsened his condition."

"Hey you can't talk about my dad like that." Cole shouts angrily

"Cole honey I'll handle this." Martha says walking over beside him

"Now Principle Rollins don't you think if you spent less time worrying about my son and his friend."

"And more time worrying about kids like the Fordman's that you wouldn't have to deal with problems like this." She says staring down the older man

"Now Martha I want to assure you that I gave the Fordman boys a stern warning and I will be calling their parents next time."

"But unfortunately Cole threw a punch so by school policy I have to suspend him for at least a week."

"That's fine Mr. Rollins but as far as my husband and I see this Cole was just defending his friend so he will not be punished by us."

"Come on Cole Lana" She says walking towards the door

"Oh and Allen if I ever catch you harassing Cole, Clark or Lana or talking bad about my husband again."

"I just might have to tell the school board about your pathetic grudge against an old college classmate of yours and his family." She says a serious tone in her voice before turning and walking out the door

Cole and Lana following close behind but not before Cole turns and flips off Rollins a grin on his face.

**End of Flashback**

"So how did you know I flipped of Rollins." Cole asks curiously

"I could see your reflection in the trophy case." She says with a smile

"And you weren't upset at me for it?" Cole asks curiously

"Well I figured after the way he treated you I figured I'd just let it go."

"Thanks Mom." he says walking over and hugging her tightly

"For what?"

"For bringing me into your home and loving me like I was your own son." He says smiling at her

"Your welcome honey." She says hugging him back

**So there ya go this has probably been my longest chapter so far I hope y'all liked it and please feel free to comment and message me about it**

**Bonus Question- Do you feel that it was ok for Cole to hit Luke and Whitney like he did?"**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	7. Chapter 7 You Don't Know Me

Hey y'all so I'm glad some of y'all liked the last chapter but I know a lot of you are ready to see what happens at the dance between Lana and Cole so her ya go the last chapter of the Pilot Episode

Chapter 7

2 Days Later

Cole is in his room struggling with adjusting his tie when Johnathan walks in.

"I never could figure out these things out either." He says helping him to adjust his tie

"Yeah but I'm also incredibly nervous Lana and I have always been best friends but now that I'm taking her to the dance its going to change everything."

"I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me it could ruin our friendship forever." He says anxiety and nervousness in his voice

"Look son I know you have had feelings for Lana for a long time but your over thinking this just relax go to the dance and have fun if things workout then great and if they don't I'm sure you can still be friends and either way you'll still have me your mother and Clark." He says placing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder

"Thanks Dad where is Clark anyway I thought he was taking Chloe to the dance."

"Oh he said he had something to take care of first something about getting back at Whitney Fordman."

He looks over at the clock beside his bed.

"Well I'd better get going I still need to pick Lana up." he says putting on his jacket

"Ok son and remember just relax and try to have some fun." He says with a smile

"I will" He says walking over and hugging Jonathan before rushing down the stairs

**Later at The Dance**

"Did you see the way Nell looked at me I thought if she glared at me any harder I was going to burst into flames or something." Cole says walking into the gym his arm interlocked with Lana's

"She means well she's just been very protective of me since my parents died."

"Well I can see why I mean look at me I've been watching out for you since Middle School." He says smiling at her in the dim lighting of the gym

"Now no one said you had to protect me Cole Kent." Lana says a stern tone in her voice

"I know I don't have to but don't want anything bad to happen to you." He says a shaky tone in his voice as his mind drifts to the possibility of something bad happening to Lana

Lana notices his mood change and wraps him in hug when suddenly Chloe walks up concern in her eyes.

"Hey have you guys seen Clark." She says concern clear in her voice

"No not since this afternoon."

"Me either"

"I wouldn't worry though it's probably just Clark being Clark I'm sure he'll be her soon." Cole says a soft and reassuring tone in his voice

"Alright Cole I'll relax but you better hope you find your brother before I do." She says a mix of ease and irritation in her voice as she walks over to talk with Pete and his date

Suddenly the speakers come to life and the music starts playing low and soft.

_**You give your hand to me**_  
_**And then you say hello**_  
_**And I can hardly speak**_  
_**My heart is beating so**_

"Would you like to dance." Cole says flashing her a smile

"Sure I'd like that." She says taking his hand and walking out on the gym floor

_**And anyone can tell**_  
_**You think you know me well**_  
_**Well, you don't know me**_

They are out on the floor Lana hugging close to Cole they are moving back and forth slowly the lights turned down low they only thing on their minds at this moment being with each other.

_**No, you don't know the one**_  
_**Who dreams of you at night**_  
_**And longs to kiss your lips**_  
_**And longs to hold you tight**_

"Thank you for being my date tonight." She whispers softly into Cole's ear as he holds her close

"Hey I couldn't have my best friend sitting at home feeling sorry for herself." He says smiling as he gazes into her hazel colored eyes

_**Oh, I'm just a friend**_  
_**That's all I've ever been**_  
_**Cause you don't know me**_

"You know this is the happiest I've been in a long time." She says her smile sparkling in the dim lights of the gym

"Well I'm glad I could make tonight so special for you."

_**Afraid and shy**_  
_**I let my chance go by**_  
_**A chance that you might**_  
_**Love me too**_

Lana leans in slowly the lights twinkling down on them as the music continues to play slowly.

She is just about to kiss him when the music suddenly stops and laughter breaks out from the gym entrance.

Cole and Lana walk over to the entrance where the other students have gathered and notices Whitney Fordman truck stacked on top of a few other football players.

Whitney stands their shouting and cussing at everyone.

"Well that's one way to get payback." Cole whispers under his breath

"Did you say something." Lana asks curiously

"No I'm just trying to take it all in." He says chuckling his arm around Lana's shoulder

**So there you go y'all that's the end of the pilot I know y'all are probley disappointed that Cole and Lana didn't get their kiss but don't worry there are still more episodes to come so just be patient with me**

**PS: In case any of y'all are wondering the song used in this chapter is You Don't Know Me sung by Michael Buble be sure to check it out**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	8. Chapter 8 Infection

**Hey y'all I'm glad there is still interest in 2 Kent's and like I said the story is not over I will try to write for as many episodes as I can so here is the newest episode of 2 Kent's I hope y'all like it**

** Episode 2 Nicodemus **

**Chapter 1 Infection**

Cole and Clark walk in the back door talking when the turn and see Martha sitting on the kitchen counter Jonathan standing in front of her kissing her wildly.

"Mom Dad we heard about the uh..."

"I did not need to see that." Clark says shock in his voice

"Oh hey boys just getting the old hero's welcome know what I mean." Jonathan says turning and grinning at them

"What's up with dad?" Cole asks curiously

"I don't know he's been acting strange ever since he got home."

"Hey boys football games on TV wanna go watch it?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Clark says questioningly

"Nah chores can wait besides I earned rest I'm sure you and Cole can pick up the slack can't ya?" Jonathan says grabbing a beer from the fridge

"Well its good to see the whole hero thing hasn't gone to your head." Cole says jokingly putting his hand on his Dad's shoulder

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Lex calls from the other side of the screen door

"Hi Lex come in."

"What's up Lex?" Clarks says with a smile

"Looking for Mr. Kent."

"What do you want?" Johnathan asks stepping closer to him irritation in his voice as he takes a drink from his beer

"I heard you pulled on of my employees out of a car today."

"No you didn't you wanted to see if I was going to sue or not." Jonathan says anger flashing in his eyes and showing in his words

"Of course that would end all my financial difficulty wouldn't it?"

"Dad as much as I hate to admit it I think Lex's intentions were completely selfless this time." Cole says in a calm voice

"Oh come on Cole you were on my side last week what happened."  
"Oh wait let me guess Lex decided to pour some money into Lana's coffee shop idea and so your just going to give him a pass on everything from now on just like Clark right." He says now turning his anger towards Cole

"Jonathan" Martha reply's shocked

"Dad that's enough." Cole says trying to hold back the anger that is boiling inside him from his Dads comment

"I think I'll go take a nap." Jonathan says turning and storming out of the kitchen

Meanwhile Lex stands in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly taking in what had just happened

**So there you go that's the first Chapter of Episode 2 Nicodemus so be sure to tell me what you think was it as good as the last episode anyway just let me know what you think any kind of reviews or feedback are always appreciated**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	9. Chapter 9 Deepest Desires

Hey wasup y'all so I'm back with another chapter of 2 Kent's but before I start I just want to answer a few questions for lancepm a reader who has left several reviews over the past few day lancepm- Dude what's with skipping 14 episodes? well lance Like I mentioned in earlier chapters it can be difficult to place Cole in certain episodes but I will try to get as many from each season as I can and to answer another question I will be doing the episode Ageless later on when I get to season 5 so now that thats all cleared up buckle up and get ready for another chapter of 2 Kent's

Episode 2 Nicodemous

Chapter 2 Deepest Desires

**The Next Morning Smallville High Parking Lot**

Cole steeps out of the Kent's blue farm truck and walks towards the entrance to the school Lana following close beside him the 2 friends engaged in conversation.

"So your Dad was drinking beer, making out with your mom and trash talking Lex Luthor." She says surprised at the idea that Jonathan Kent would do something like that

"Yeah but that wasn't the worst part he said that I was giving Lex a pass because he invested in The Talon." He says still irritated that a man he had come to know as his father could say something like that to him

"Well I wouldn't worry I think your Dad just came down with something and its probley just making him irritable." She says smiling brightly at him as they reach the front doors of the school

"You know your right Lana he's probley just not feeling like himself right now." He says holding the door open for her

"So why does your dad hate the Luthor's so much anyway?" She asks curiously as they continue down the hallway

"Well he and I both figure that anything that goes wrong in Smallville can definitely be traced back to the Luthor's?"

"I thought that you were giving Lex a chance though?"

"I am Lana but not for me I'm making an effort to get along with Lex for you I don't want to say something to make him mad and then have him take revenge against me by taking the Talon away from you."

"Wow Cole I'm sorry I had no idea." She says taken back by the idea that Cole could put aside his feelings like that just for her

"It's alright Lana the important thing is that you do now let's go see what the rest of the guys are up to." He says rounding a corner and walking up the stairs

As soon as they get up the stairs they notice Chloe walking around speaking with different students a clipboard in her hand Clark following close behind.

Pretty soon Chloe spots them and comes running over.

"Hey guys" She says smiling brightly

"So Lana what's your deepest desire?"

"Uhm well I would climb the windmill down at Chandler's field."

"Really that's your deepest desire." Chloe says surprise in her voice

"Somebody told me you can see the Metropolis skyline from the top I haven't got the guts to climb up and find out for myself."

"Ok"

"I can always make something up."

"No its good I like it its unleashing the inner Lana."

Suddenly the sound of the school bell ringing cuts through the hallway.

"Well I'd better get going see you guys later." Lana says turning and walking down the hallway

"I'd better get going to I need to catch up with Pete." Clark says turning and lightly kissing Chloe before turning and walking away in the same direction

Cole and Chloe walk down the hall until they reach the Torch.

Chloe unlocks the door and they both walk inside.

Cole walks over and sits down at his usual desk.

"So where is Pete anyway?" Cole says leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Well the last time I saw him he was trying to chase down his inner most desire." Chloe says jokingly

"So Cole its your turn now and remember to keep it PG-13."

"Well I would tell Lana how much I care about her." He says with a deep sigh

"Well why don't you?" Chloe asks curiously

"Chloe give me 3 reasons why it would be worth it to risk our friendship on something like that."

"Ok fine Cole reason #1. She doesn't have a boyfriend reason #2 You 2 have been best friends since before I ever moved her and reason #3 I notice the way she looks at you when you 2 are around each other."

"Really and how does she look at me?" Cole asks curious now that Chloe had brought it up

"She looks at you like you're the only person in the room like you're the only person that does or ever will matter to her."

"You both deserve some happiness after what the both of you have been through as kids so please just do us both a favor and tell her how you feel already."

"Fine Chloe you wore me down when the time is right I'll tell her how I feel about her but not before then."

"Good" She smiles

"Now I need my one and only ace reporter to go and get an exclusive on the Girls swim team on their swim meet last night."

"Well its a tough job but somebody's got to do it." He says jokingly as he gets up and walks towards the door

"Chloe" He calls from just outside the doorway.

"Yeah"

"Thanks" He says smiling back at his friend

"Hey anything for my ace reporter." She says smiling back at him

**So there you go another chapter of 2 Kent's so will Cole finally tell Lana how he feels about her and who will be the Nicodemous's next victim guess you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	10. Chapter 10 A Trip to The Hospital

**Hey wasup y'all so I'm glad everyone is still viewing 2 Kent's let me just say the amount of support I am receiving is just amazing so thanks to everyone that has made it so much fun to write 2 Kent's**

Episode 2 Nicodemus

Chapter 3 A Trip to the Hospital

**Later That Day**

Cole, Lana and Pete are sitting at the counter inside the Talon talking as Lana serves customers.

"So you managed to nearly burn down the entire chemistry lab." Lana says surprised Cole could do something so irresponsible

"Hey cut Cole some slack I was sitting beside him during lesson and I don't blame him for falling asleep I was about 10 seconds from falling asleep myself." Pete says jokingly placing his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Pete's right I was alright till he brought out that power point on cells at that point I was done."

"Well I think for yours and Pete's sake you had better try to stay awake from now on." She says sitting a cup of coffee down in front of him

Suddenly Lana's phone rings.

She picks it up and hands it to Cole

"Guess who?"

He takes the phone and puts it to his ear.

"Hey Mom what's up?"

"The hospital"

"Sure I'm leaving now." He hangs up and hands the phone back to Lana

"You Ok?" Lana asks looking very concerned at Cole

"Not really Dad just got admitted to the hospital." He says walking towards the door

"Well lets get going then." Pete says following Cole towards the door

"Right behind you I just have to tell Christie where I'm going."

**Later at the Hospital**

Cole rushes into the hospital room Lana and Pete following close behind.

"Mom" He runs up and hugs Martha tightly

"Where are Clark and Chloe?" He asks curiously

"Their in Granville right now picking up a part for the tractor they'll be here soon."

"So what's wrong with Dad?"

"The doctors don't know they say it has something to do with that Mr. Beales that your father brought in yesterday."

"All I know is they think it's some kind of allergic reaction he slipped into a coma a few minutes ago and isn't responding to anyone." She says sobbing

**So there y'all go another chapter of 2 Kent's I hope it's not to short for y'all but if you want more just let me know and I will try to upload another chapter this evening**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	11. Chapter 11 The New Lana

**Hey wasup y'all I know y'all are ready to see what happens next in this episode of 2 Kent's so I'm just going to shut up and let y'all check out the newest chapter of 2 Kent's**

Episode 2 Nicodemus

Chapter 4 The New Lana

**A few Days Later**

**The Torch**

Cole is sitting at his desk at the Torch throwing a Tennis ball at the wall and catching as he sits there thinking about his Dad lying in the hospital in a coma with no cure in site

"Not going to class Cole?" A familiar voice calls from the doorway

Cole turns to see Lana wearing a very revealing black tank top short black skirt and knee-high black boots.

"Not really feeling up to it." He says trying not to stare at Lana

"What's the matter Cole?" She asks smiling seductively at him

"Nothing you just look a little different today."

"Do you like it?"

"Uhm well..."

"Come on Cole you can be honest with me."

"I'm your best friend remember." She says smiling at him

"Yes very much." He says smiling back at her

She walks over and sits down in Cole's lap.

"Listen I now things are tough for you and Clark right now but you can't let it get you down." She says smiling

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Cole says a distant tone in his voice

"The key is to keep your mind off it let your friends be your friends let them distract you." She says twirling his hair around in her fingers

"Trust them"

"You do trust me don't you?" She whispers in his ear

"Of course I do Lana your my best friend."

"Good then follow me." She says getting up taking his hand and leading him out the door

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Smallville High Pool**

"What are we doing here?" Cole says as Lana leads him through the doors towards the pool

"Its quiet"

"Lana I know I'm normally supposed to be the fun Kent brother but what if Kwan catches us in her?" He says a slightly nervous at the thought of Kwan not only catching them skipping class but catching them here together

"Relax Cole it'll be fine." She says stopping beside the pools diving board

"Lana your acting a little crazy right now." He says concerned for his friend who as of a few moments ago had been acting really strange

"That's the point Cole if life doesn't make you a little crazy the why bother living it." She says stepping onto the diving board and removing her black tank top, skirt and boots then tossing them at Cole

"The question is do you want what I want." She says hopping from the diving board and into the pool

"Lana" Cole yells out frantically

"Come on in Cole I know you want to." Lana says resurfacing for air her hair soaking wet

Cole sits their and thinks for a minute weighing all his options.

"Come on man just do it who knows when you'll get a chance like this again." A little voice calls out inside his head

"Fine I'll come in but just for a minute." He says taking of his black t-shirt and cowboy boots then jumping in

"See doesn't that feel a lot better?" Lana says swimming over and wrapping herself around him and kissing him passionately

Suddenly they hear the sound of footsteps.

They break the kiss and Lana swims off towards the other end of the pool.

Cole looks over to the edge of the pool just in time to see Principle Kwan glaring at him and angry look on his face.

"So Principle Kwan is this going to be 1 week's worth of detention or 2." Cole says jokingly

**So there you go another chapter of 2 Kent's I hope y'all enjoyed it plus Cole and Lana finally had their first kiss Although I know it's not under the circumstances I know most of you would have thought it would be more great stuff coming up so be sure to keep reading along**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	12. Chapter 12 Saturday Detention

Hey y'all again just want to take a minute to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while what can I say life got in the way and I also want to thank everyone that has viewed and Reviewed 2 Kent's because of you guys 2 Kent's is up to 2,000 views and 30 reviews so thank you everyone and now sit back and enjoy 2 Brand new Chapters of 2 Kents

Episode 2 Nicodemus

Chapter 6 Saturday Detention

**Later That Day **

**The Torch**

"She just stripped down in front of you?"

"Lana Lang in all her glory." Chloe says a shocked tone in her voice at the thought of the normally quiet and reserved Lana Lang doing something so out of character

"Well most of it anyway not that Kwan saw her."

"She took off before he caught me."

"Not that I blame her I'd rather be in trouble by myself than have Lana serving a Saturday detention with me."

"Well you must really love Lana if you would be willing to serve a detention by yourself."

"Hey what can I say the last thing I want is for Lana to get into trouble its one thing for me to get detention I'll probley end up running the farm after High School while you Clark and Lana are going to school in Metropolis or traveling the world." He says hints of sadness showing in his words

"Look Cole you have just as much of a future as the rest of us?"

"I mean you're one of the best reporters at the Torch." She says smiling

"Thanks Chloe now I'd better go find Lana before she goes and gets herself into anymore trouble" He says turning and walking towards the door


	13. Chapter 13 The Windmill

Episode 2 Nicodemus

Chapter 7 The Windmill

**Later that day **

Cole jumps out of his truck in Chandler's field when he looks over and notices Lana walking away from one of Lex's Porsche's.

"So not that I have ever been one of his biggest fans but does he now that his car is sitting in the middle of Chandler's Field?"

"He should by now." She reply's a sly smile across her face

"Look something's wrong with you we need to get you to the hospital." He says concern in his voice

"It's called self-respect and confidence I'm not repressing my feelings by hiding in the corner with a book or sitting on my bed crying my eyes out about how no one will ever love me."

"Look Lana the new you is great and all but I want my friend back." He says reaching out for her arm

"Well I don't she was pathetic." She says taking his hand off her shoulder and climbing up the windmill ladder

"Please come back down here Lana we need to talk." He says a pleading look in his eyes as he watches his best friend and the love of his life climb the tall ladder towards the top of the windmill

"I'm done talking Cole." She says a defiant tone in her voice as she climbs even higher up the ladder

"Please don't do this Lana." He says pleading once again as he watches her climb even higher

"Why don't you come up here and get me then."

"That is unless you lost your nerve." She says smirking down at him from the top of the ladder

Suddenly Lana blacks out and releases her grip on the ladder and starts falling quickly towards the ground.

Luckily Cole catches her just before she falls.

He is holding her unconscious form tightly in his arms when suddenly her eyes open and she looks up at him.

"Cole where am I?" She says a confusion in her eyes as she looks up at him

**So there you go 2 new chapters of 2 Kent's I hope you guys enjoyed them and don't worry I won't take so long before the next update**  
**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	14. Chapter 14 First Meetings

**Hey wasup guys I told y'all that I wouldn't take too long before my next update and I know y'all are ready for more from Cole so here ya go the next chapter of 2 Kent's**

Episode 2 Nicodemous

Chapter 8 First Meetings

**Smallville Medical Center**

Cole is sitting at Lana's bedside holding onto her hand stroking it gently as tears fall softly from his eyes.

"You can't die Lana I don't know what I'll do if you die my birth mother has already left me I can't lose you to." He says sobbing

"You know I've always loved you Lana ever since that day that you visited the farm 5 years ago right after Mom and Dad adopted me."

**Flashback**

**5 Years Ago**

10 year old Cole is in the barn helping Jonathan and Clark muck out the horse stalls the late afternoon sun shining brightly in the sky.

Suddenly Martha walks in with a young girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing wearing a light blue t-shirt jeans and white sneakers.

"Cole honey you have a visitor." Martha says happily motioning to the little girl

"Jonathan, Clark could you come help me inside for a minute."

"Sure come on Clark." He says walking out of the barn Clark following close behind

"Hi I'm Lana." She says smiling brightly at him the sun shining brightly off her black hair

"I'm Cole" He says smiling brightly back at her

"So your Clark's new brother." She asks curiously

"Yeah for right now anyway." He says a harsh tone echoing in his words

"So how do you like living with the Kent's." She says hoping to change the subject

"It's fine I figure I'll probley get to stay here a few more days then I'll do something to make them hate me and they'll send me back to that Foster home."

"So do you want to be best friends?" She says trying again to change the subject

"Huh" He says hints of confusion in his voice

"Best friends you know hang out all the time share secrets play together."

"Sure"

"Great" She smiles then leans in and kisses him on the cheek

"So do you want to give me a tour of the farm?" She says reaching over and taking his hand

"Absolutely" He says finally smiling again and leading her out of the barn holding tightly to her hand

**End of Flashback**

"That was the best day of my life." He says using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes

"You really do love her don't you." A voice calls out from the doorway

"More than anything in the world." He says looking over at Clark his voice starting to crack with sadness

Clark walks over and puts his hand on Cole's shoulder as a still silence fills the room the only noise coming from the beeping of the medical machines beside her bed

**So there you go another Chapter of 2 Kent's is on the books I hope y'all liked the flashback aspect of this chapter more great stuff involving Cole and Lana coming up as this episode finally draws to a close **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	15. Chapter 15 The Journal

**Hey wasup y'all again I want to thank everyone for all the comments and views y'all are giving to 2 Kent's and now since I know your wanting more here is another awesome chapter of 2 Kent's**

Episode 2 Nicodemous

Chapter 9 The Journal

Clark and Cole are sitting together in Lana's hospital room talking Cole's hand still intertwined in Lana's.

"You know I still can't believe that you made Dad drive all the way to Metropolis on a Saturday to get a copy of The Scarlett Letter for Lana's birthday." He says smiling brightly

"What can I say she had been talking about wanting to read it for weeks and I just wanted to make her birthday special for her." He says smiling as he remembers Lana's reaction at receiving the book

"How is she?" A familiar voice calls out from the doorway

They look over and see Chloe standing in the doorway a sad expression covering her face.

"She's stable but if we don't do something soon before both Lana and Dad will end up dead like that Luthor Corp guy." Cole says visibly shaken at the idea of losing his Dad and Lana

"Well then I guess you'll both be happy to know that I found out that this disease that has spread between Lana and Mr. Kent is similar to a disease that was discovered by early settlers to Smallville."

"Really how did you find out about this mystery disease anyway?" Cole asks curiously

"Well I found out that there was diary that was kept by a preacher in the settlement it talked about this flower called the Nicodemous."

"It supposedly made perfectly average townspeople act completely out of character supposedly acting out their deepest desires."

"Wait so you're telling me Lana's deepest desire is to wear really revealing clothes and make out with me in the school's pool." Cole asks curiously

"No Cole look at it this way maybe she just wants to break out of her shell I mean sure she went about it in a very interesting way and as far as her putting the lip lock on you at the pool maybe that was just her finally giving in to her feelings."

"So I take it you have seen and read this diary?" Clark asks with similar curiosity

"Well not exactly you see I went down to the library to check it out and you'll never guess who has the only copy of the journal."

"Lex" Cole says between clenched teeth

The librarian told me that our friendly neighborhood billionaire came in and checked it out a week ago just before your Dad's daring rescue of that Luthor Corp employee."

"I knew Lex had something to do with this." Cole says jumping up from his chair and charging angrily towards the door."

"Where are you going?" Clark asks trying to step in front of him

"I'm going to take a look at this diary myself." He says brushing past Clark anger flashing in his eyes

Clark turns and tries to rush after him but Chloe stops him.

"Let him go Clark he's just upset and needs to blow off some steam." She says a comforting tone in her words as she wraps her arms around him

"Fine I just hope he won't overreact and do something he regrets." Clark says finally starting to calm down

"He'll do the right thing he is a Kent after all." She says smiling up at him

**So there you go another Chapter of 2 Kent's is in the books I hope y'all enjoyed this one what's going to happen next now that Cole knows Lex has the Nicodemous Journal guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontation

So I know that y'all are ready to see what happens with Cole next now that he knows that Lex has the journal so all I want to say is thanks for all the support and now sit back and enjoy and 2 brand new chapters of 2 Kent's

Episode 2 Nicodemous

Chapter 10 Confrontation

The Luthor Mansion

Lex is sitting quietly at his desk working on his laptop notes of classical music floating softly through the air.

Suddenly Cole burst into the room holding a Colt Python.

"Cole I heard about Lana I'm so sorry." He says a sympathetic tone echoing in his words

"Oh shut up Lex I heard about the journal I know you have it." He says a load and agitated tone in his voice and burning anger flashing in his eyes

"And I want to know why?" He says pulling back the hammer on the revolver and raising it to Lex's head

"It's true I did check out the diary but that's only because the mansion sits on land that was once occupied by the settlement in the journal." He says defensively getting up from his chair and taking a few steps back

"I always thought it was a good story."

"Look Lex all those crappy excuses might work on Clark but I'm not like Clark."

"Now where's the journal."

"At the top of the bookshelf to your right." He says a calm yet nervous tone in his voice

Cole walks over and pulls the book off the bookshelf.

"Thanks Lex." Cole says flashing him a smile

"Oh and if I ever find out you had anything to do with what happened to Lana my Dad I'll be back and next time I won't hesitate." He says tucking the gun away and walking out the door


	17. Chapter 17 Back to Normal

Episode 2 Nicodemous

Chapter 11 Back to Normal

Lana and Cole are sitting on top the windmill in Chandler's field Lana's eyes are closed.

"Okay you can open your eyes." He says happily

She slowly opens her eyes and is rendered speechless at the site of the Metropolis skyline looming out against the horizon."

"It's beautiful I can't believe were up here." She says smiling the late afternoon sun shining off her skin

"I thought you were just as afraid of heights as me though." She says curiously

"I am but the smile on your face is worth the idea of me having to climb all the way up here."

"It's good to have you back." He says slowly placing hand on top of hers

"I spent the entire day apologizing to the Talon staff and Lex."

"I just can't believe I acted that way and especially that I dressed that way."

"I don't know that you did anything that bad and I mean you spoke your mind and expressed your emotions instead of hiding them away."

"I know but I did go a little overboard though it's just I had been holding onto those feelings for so long."

"And I guess that they finally just all boiled over."

"Well I got a way you can fix that from now on." He says smiling over at her as he slides closer to her

"Really and how is that?" She asks curiously

"From now on when you feel these feelings building up doesn't bury yourself in a book or bury your emotions."

"Just come and find me."

"Deal?"

"Deal?" She says hugging him tightly

"So did I say or do anything to embarrass you?" She asks curiosity in her voice

"No not that I remember." He says trying to hide the nervousness creeping up in his voice

"Good so how does it feel to be on top of the world or at least Smallville anyway."

"It's very freeing he says smiling over at her

So there you go 2 new chapters I hope y'all enjoyed them and don't worry there are still more episodes to come as 2 Kent's rolls on

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	18. Chapter 18 Episode 3 A Haunted Past

**So like I said in the last chapter the Saga of Cole Kent is not over yet so get ready for a new episode of 2 Kent's although this one is not a Smallville Season 1 episode this is an episode idea I came up with myself I hope y'all like it now I'll shut up and let y'all enjoy the start of episode 3 of 2 Kent's**

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 1 Family Reunion

Cole parks his car in the driveway gets out and walks into the barn and up the stairs towards the place Clark often calls the Fortress of Solitude when he gets to the top of the stairs he notices a familiar older woman in her early 40's with dark brown hair like Cole's sitting in a chair beside Clark's desk.

What are you doing here?" He says a mixture of anger and contempt in his voice

"I just wanted to see how you were living since I gave of my guardianship rights that your Mother gave me before she died." She says trying to sound cheerful

"Oh so let me guess you burned through that huge life insurance policy that my Mother left for you and then you decided to hop the first bus from Plainsville here to retrieve me and bring me back to Texas to withdraw my share of the policy money right?"

"Oh and the police might not have been able to prove it but I know you were sleeping with my Dad in trying to get him to go along with this great plan of yours to murder my Mom your own sister for her life insurance money."

"But we all know how that worked out don't we." He says sarcastically

"Now Cole it wasn't that I didn't love your Mom I mean she was my sister but I needed the money to pay back some very tough people."

"Look I don't care what your reason for any of it was I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere I am happy as a Kent and I'm not going anywhere with you or anyone else.

"Now you had better just leave now!" He shouts angrily

"Fine Cole I'll be back but the next time I come back it will be with lawyers and court papers your coming back to Texas with me whether you like it or not."

"She says getting and walking over to and down the stairs out of the barn."

Cole walks over and lies out across the couch in the middle of the loft exhausted by what had just happened.

"I can't believe my past finally caught up with me after all these years." He mutters into a small pillow as he stretches out on the couch and soon dozes off to sleep.

A few hours later Cole is startled by the sound of footsteps.

"You better have come back with the Sheriff and a bunch of guns cause that's the only way I'm going with you." He shouts angrily in the direction of the stairway

"Cole it's just me." Lana calls out as her small figure comes into view at the top of the stairs

"Oh sorry Lana I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright are you ok?" She asks concern in her voice as she sits down on the couch beside Cole

"I'm fine I was just having a bad dream." He says

"Oh really what was it about?" She asks curiously

"Something from my past caught up with me." He says his tone angry and withdrawn

"Well I can understand that completely." She says in a comforting tone as she wraps him tightly in a hug

"So not that I don't enjoy your random visits but last time I checked don't you have a coffee shop to run." He asks the same infectious curiosity in his voice

"Well I was talking to Clark and your Mom earlier and they both said that you were a great guitar player and you could sing."

"And well I'm still looking for someone to play at Sam's welcome back party on Saturday."

"Sam didn't she wreck her car down near Crater Lake a go into a coma a few months ago?"

"Yeah she just got out of the hospital in Metropolis and everyone always liked her so much Lex and I decided to throw her a big party at the Talon."

"So you'll play at the party right." She says shooting him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen

"Alright I'll do it for you and Sam." He says smiling brightly at her

"Thank you I know Sam's going to be so happy." She says jumping up excitedly and kissing Cole on the cheek

"Well I just hope I don't disappoint anybody to bad I'm not exactly a great performer." He says jokingly

"I'm sure you'll do great." She says her smile flashing in the dim light coming from the lamp sitting on Clark's desk in the corner of the room

So Lana turns and walks down the stairs towards her car.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of episode 3 of 2 Kent's I hope y'all enjoyed it and for those of you who want to see more of Cole in an actual Smallville episode I am going to put up a poll on my profile page to see which Season 1 episode to do next and the one that gets the most votes will be the next season one episode I do next after episode 3 is finished of course **

**Until Next Time **

Clark Luthor 322


	19. Chapter 19 Breakfast at The Kent's

**Hey wasup y'all so I just wanted to once again thank everyone that is following 2 Kent's and has put it on their favorites list but I have noticed there are only 1 or 2 people who comment on every chapter so I just want everyone to feel free to comment even constructive criticism is welcome and 1 last thing the poll is still up on my profile page to decide which Season 1 episode I do next if no votes are logged by the end of Episode 3 I'll take that as a sign y'all want me to move on to Season 2 and now I'm gonna shut up and let y'all enjoy 2 Brand New Chapters of 2 Kents**

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 2 Breakfast at The Kent's

**The Next Morning**

Clark, Jonathan, Martha and Pete are sitting in the kitchen of the Kent farmhouse having breakfast.

"So Lana came by last night and somehow got the idea that I am a great guitar player and singer." Cole says looking accusingly at Clark and Martha

"And now she wants me to play at Sam's welcome back party at The Talon."

"Now Cole honey I only told Lana that because I think you're a great singer." Martha says a gentle tone in her voice

"And besides if you go up there and play really good you might be able to impress Lana." Pete says grinning

"Yeah because all girls are a sucker for a guy with a six string." A familiar voice calls out from the screen door

They all turn to see Chloe standing at the back porch door smiling.

"Hey Chloe come on in." Clark says happily

Chloe walks in a kisses Clark before taking a seat beside Clark and Pete.

"So I went by The Talon and saw the flyers for Sam's big welcome home party."

"Featuring performances by one of Smallville's favorite farm boy's Cole Kent."

"So are you nervous about playing at the party?" Chloe asks curiously

"Yeah I'm pretty nervous but I just couldn't say no after the way Lana looked at me."

"Well you know good performance or bad we'll still love you." Martha says a comforting tone in her voice

"Thanks Mom" Cole says as he gets up walks over and hugs Martha

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and talk with everyone I told Lana I would come by and help set up for the party." He says walking over and grabbing his keys off the counter


	20. Chapter 20 The Choice

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 3 The Choice

Cole walks into the Talon where Lana and a few people from Smallville High are working on getting the Talon ready for the big welcome back party that is tomorrow.

"Hey Lana" He says smiling at her as he walks over to where Lana and her friend Stacy are hanging a banner.

"Oh hey Cole you look a lot more relaxed than the last time I saw you." She says smiling down at him from the her spot on the chair she is standing on

"Well its amazing what a few hours of sleep can do for ya." He says smiling back at her

Lana is on the tips of her toes trying to hang the banner when suddenly her feet slip and she starts to fall backwards off the chair.

Luckily though Cole catches her before she hits the floor.

Cole stands their still holding onto Lana as some of the guys from the school look at him a jealous look in their eyes and the girls look at them smiling brightly.

"Good catch Cole" Stacy says finishing hanging her side of the banner and steeping off down from the step-ladder she was standing on

"Thanks Stacy" He says smiling as he helps Lana back onto her feet

"So where are Clark and Pete." Lana asks curiously

"Well I imagine they are still back at the farm finishing up breakfast but I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Suddenly the distinct sound of heels clacking against the floor echoes around the room.

"Hello again Cole again." A familiar voice calls out

Cole turns and notices his Aunt standing over beside The staircase smiling over at him.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Fine Aunt Katie this is my best friend Lana Lang."

"Lana this is my Aunt Katie my biological Mom's older sister." He says through gritted teeth

"Cole are you ok?" Lana asks concern in her voice

"Yeah I'm fine Lana could you give me a minute to speak with my Aunt."

"Sure" She says walking over to the counter with her friend Stacy

"What are you doing here?" He asks contempt and irritation in his voice

"Last night I told you I'd be back and well now I am." She says pulling some papers out of her small black purse

"Oh wow what are you going to do force me into your car at paper point?" He says sarcastically

"Oh Cole you still have that wonderful since of humor just like your Mother but no these are papers that come tomorrow at Midnight will relinquish custody of you from the Kent's and transfer it to me."

"No way that can't be legal." He says snatching the papers from her hand

"Oh it's all legal." Cole she says pointing to Kansas Governor Jeff Mills signature at the bottom of the paper

"No way I'm not going anywhere with you." He says defiantly

"Fine Cole stay here but just know that if you don't come back to Texas with me I'll have to take the Kent's to court and considering the financial state their in going to court might just lose them their farm." She says an evil grin on her face

"Just remember Cole you've got 48 hours to get packed and say your goodbyes." She says as she turns and walks out the door

As Cole watches his Aunt walk out the front door of The Talon he feels as though his world has come crashing down after almost 5 years in Smallville.

He'll have to leave Jonathan and Martha that had basically taken him in off the streets and given him a home after what had happened to his parents not to mention Clark who had become a brother to him.

But worst of all he would have to leave Lana his best friend for 5 years now and the only girl he had ever loved.

Suddenly sound of Lana's voice brings him out of his daze.

**So there you go 2 new chapters I wanted to leave y'all with a cliff hanger the next chapter reveals a little more about his past and as an incentive to get y'all to vote in the poll if I can get just 1 person to vote in the poll or leave a review on this or the last chapter I will upload the next chapter by the end of the day **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	21. Chapter 21 Cole's Past

**Hey wasup as I'm sure y'all know I placed a challenge on the last chapter earlier today that if I could get a least 1 review on this or the last 2 chapters and a few people to vote in the poll I would upload the next chapter by the end of the day. Well y'all took that challenge and ran with it 3 reviews for the last 2 chapters and 4 votes logged on the poll with Jitters in the lead with 2 votes followed by Stray and Crush with one a piece so keeping voting for the episode you want next that is right after you enjoy the next chapter of 2 Kent's **

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 4 Cole's Past

"Cole what's wrong." She asks a look of concern on her face

"Lana you're going to want to sit down for a minute." He says motioning to the couch behind them

So she walks over and sits down followed by Cole.

"Ok now what's this all about?" She asks curiously

"Well theirs no easy way to say this but I'm going to have to leave Smallville with my Aunt on Sunday."

"What?" She says shock in her voice tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall

"Yeah you see she got some court papers together taking guardianship away from the Kent's and giving it back to her."

"But why does she want custody of you back all the sudden.?" She asks the tears now falling hard from her face

"Well its kind of long story." He says pulling her closer to him

"But basically what happened was."

**Flashback**

A 10-year-old Cole Kent is fast asleep in his bed.

His Mom is in the living room watching TV and his Dad is working another late shift at the Fertilizer plant in Nearby Waco.

"He is drifting in and out of sleep when he hears his Dads voice coming from the living room.

So Cole gets out of his bed and sneaks out of his room and towards the living room to see what's going on.

He gets over the kitchen wall that faces the living room and crouches down to avoid being seen.

He sees his Mom and Dad having a normal conversation when suddenly it turns heated.

"What are you talking about I'm never home." He says shouting angrily

"Well it's just your always working and your never around for any of Cole's special events like his little league game yesterday." She says timidly reacting to the sound of her husbands load booming voice

"Oh I'm so sorry but I'm trying to work so you two can have food and a roof over your heads and food to eat."

"And besides what do you do all day sit around the house all day doing nothing in fact how do I know your not bringing random guys into the house while I'm at work and sleeping with them."

"Now honey you know that I would never cheat on you I love you and Cole too much to do that to either of you." She says sweetly

"You know I'm so sick of all these crappy excuses and lies you come up with every day." He says pulling a small 38 revolver from his jeans pocket.

"Now honey please just calm down and don't do anything you'll regret." She says putting up her hands defensively

"Calm I am calm see." He says squeezing the trigger on the snub nose

The round flies out of the gun and hits Cole's Mom in the chest knocking her from her seat on the couch into the floor

"See totally calm." He shouts holding the smoking revolver at his side

Cole leans back against the wall his breathing heavy as he tries to hold back his screams at what had just happened.

He just couldn't believe what he just saw he rubs his eyes and slaps himself across the face hoping to wake up from what he hopes is just a horrible dream.

Suddenly the phone in the living room rings.

"Yeah its done I took care of her." His Dad says talking into the receiver

"I know now we can finally be together just you me and Cole." He says cheerfully

"Don't worry I'm just about to call 911 and report the home invasion just like you said."

"Ok I love you to Katie." He says before hanging up the phone

**End of Flashback**

"You see my Aunt Katie had slept with my Dad for almost a year had him convinced he made the wrong choice when married my Mom."

"Told him that she loved him and that he wanted him to get rid of my Mom so that they could get married and start this big wonderful family with just me her and Dad."

"But what he didn't know was she was just trying to get to my mom's 100,000 dollar life insurance policy."

"So that's why she had him murder her and then she framed him and got him sent to prison for life for her murder."

"Well if she got the money why does she want you then." She asks curiously

"Because technically she only got half the money."

"The other half was put into an account that I will have access to once it turn 18 or if my legal guardian wants they could withdraw from the account for me."

"So she figures if she gets full custody of me back she can go to the bank and then withdraw the money for herself."

"Well you're not going with her are you?"

" I have to if I don't she is going to take Mom and Dad to court and they'll lose the Farm."

"Well when do you have to leave for Texas?"

"Tomorrow at midnight." He says a sad tone in his voice

"Don't worry though I'm still going to play at the party." He says smiling and pulling Lana close in an attempt to stop her from crying

"You don't have to do that" She says in between sobs

"I know Lana but I want to." He says wiping the tears from her eyes

"Now let's finish decorating this place for tomorrow." He says smiling over at her

**So there you go now everyone knows what happened to Cole's Parents and just how evil his Aunt really is but more questions remain Will Cole really leave Smallville forever? What is wrong with his Aunt Katie? and How will this affect his performance at the party tomorrow night? The answers to all this and more coming up on 2 Kent's**

**Until Next Time  
Clark Luthor 322**


	22. Chapter 22 Feelings Revealed

**Hey wasup y'all again I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has viewed and reviewed 2 Kent's you guys give me the inspiration I need to continue great stories like this one so now that that's out-of-the-way go ahead sit back and enjoy another chapter of 2 Kent's **

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 4 Feelings Revealed

**That Evening **

Lex is sitting at the desk in his study reading the only light coming from the small lamp on his desk and the fire going in the fireplace in the corner of the room suddenly Lana walks in the room clearly shaken her eyes red and her makeup smeared across her face proof that she had been crying.

"Lana this is a pleasant surprise I thought you were supposed to be at The Talon today working on getting ready for the party tomorrow." He says smiling

"Well I am but I have to talk to you." She says trying to shake off the tears that are ready to fall at any moment

"You remember when you said that if I ever needed anything I could come to you." She says wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve

"Sure why?" He asks curiously

"Well I need your help keeping Cole in Smallville." She says having collected herself momentarily

"What why would Cole be leaving Smallville I thought he loved living with the Kent's." Lex asks curiosity growing

"He does but his Aunt is in town and she apparently has some paperwork taking guardianship of Cole."

"She wants to take him back to Texas and she told him that if he didn't go with her she would take the Kent's to court and take their farm and Cole."

"Please Lex you have to help Cole I love him and I can't stand the idea of him leaving Smallville forever." The tears now falling heavily down her face once again

"So does Cole know that you love him?" He asks curiously

"I've been in love with him since first day I meet him but I have always been too scared to tell him." She says still sobbing

"I worried that if he didn't love me back or we started a relationship and things went bad it would destroy or friendship."

"Listen Lana take it from a guy that has experience with things like this you should tell him how you feel or you might not get a chance." He says getting up from his desk and walking towards her

"You know Lex that actually makes a lot of sense so I'll try to tell him." She says her crying having since stopped

"Good and in the meantime I'll see what I can do to keep Cole in Smallville." He says with a smile

"Thanks Lex" She says hugging him before turning and walking out of the room.

**So their ya go another chapter in the books now I know y'all area probley anxious to see what happens next and I'm feeling pretty good so same deal as last time I get more people to vote in the poll and to post a review on this or any other chapter they have yet to review the next chapter will be up by the end of the night so the ball is in your court if you want more story you know what to do **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	23. Chapter 23 Stuck

**Hey wasup y'all first of all I want to say that I'm sorry that y'all definitely answered my chapter challenge and I didn't follow through on my end what can I say my computer crashed but now I'm back online and as a way of making it up to y'all I will be uploading two chapters tonight including the conclusion of the episode so sit back and enjoy 2 great new chapters of 2 Kent's**

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 5 Stuck

**That Same Night**

Cole, Martha and Jonathan are all gathered together in the living room of the Kent Farmhouse.

Martha, Jonathan and Clark sit on the couch while Cole tells him the story of his mom's death his Dads incarceration and his Aunt's visits to the loft and the Talon that week.

"You know you don't have do this son." Jonathan says getting up from the couch and placing his hand on Cole's shoulder supportively

"That's right honey we can fight this we have papers giving us custody of you." Martha says comfortingly

"It doesn't matter Mom the court papers were signed by the Governor of Kansas if Aunt Katie has the Governor on her side then there's nothing anyone can do."

"Even Pete's Mom" Cole says coldly before turning and walking up the stairs to his room

"Dad there has to be something we can do." Clark reply's from his spot on the couch

"I wish there was Clark but its like Cole said if she has the Governor on her side there is nothing we can do." Jonathan says as he hugs Martha who has started crying over losing someone she considers her son


	24. Chapter 24 One Last Song

Episode 3 A Haunted Past

Chapter 6 One Last Song

**The Next Night**

The Talon is packed with people for Sam's coming home party and ironically Cole's going away party.

Cole stands on the brightly light stage in the corner of the room guitar strapped to his chest playing his heart out as everybody cheers and claps along with the music.

Suddenly Cole stops strumming his guitar and picks up the microphone.

"Well I've had a fun night up here on stage playing some music for everybody especially the guest of honor Sam who I'm sure is glad to be out of that Metropolis Hospital and back in Smallville." He says pointing to Alex who is sitting in her wheelchair in the back of the room beside Lana and the rest of Cole's friends and family

He is meet with a chorus of cheers and load clapping.

"Now since I obviously have y'all's attention I want to announce to everyone that tonight will be my last night in Smallville."

Suddenly there is a silence that fills the room.

"So this time tomorrow I'll be on a bus back to Texas but while I'm here I figure I'll play one last song for everyone it is written and dedicated to my best friend and co-owner of the best Coffee House in all of Kansas Lana Lang." He says grinning in Lana's direction as the cheering and clapping resumes

So Cole puts the microphone back on the stand and starts to strum his guitar again.

**Till The End**

**_We were 10 years old when we first meet _**

**_I was along way from home and mad as hell_**

**_But you took me by the hand said it'd be alright _**

**_The sun shining bright in that Kansas sky_**

**_5 years later you're my Best Friend _**

**_And I know you'll stick by me till the end _**

**_Now here we are saying goodbye _**

**_And all I ask is that you please don't cry _**

**_Cause you're the love of my life and my Best Friend _**

_**And you know I'll always be with you till the end** _

Cole strums the last chord and unstraps his guitar just as Lana runs through the crowd and up on stage wrapping her arms around him tightly kissing him passionately tears running down her face.

"I love you Lana." He says breaking the kiss and pulling her close to him

"I love you too Cole." She says smiling brightly up at him before placing her head on his chest as everyone cheering

Suddenly the clapping quiet down and there is just the sound of one person clapping.

"Well that was very sweet but I'm sure that you remember our deal its midnight that means it's time to go we do have a bus to catch after all." She says walking through the crowd of people and up on stage.

"Cole honey you don't have to do this." Martha says walking up on stage and standing over beside Cole Jonathan and Clark following close behind.

"We can lose the farm and be ok but we can't lose you." She says trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall

"I know Mom but I don't want you to lose the farm I know it means so much to everyone." He says hugging her and then turning and giving Lana one last kiss before turning and walking towards the door his Aunt Katie walking beside him

Suddenly Lex walks in the front door of the Talon followed by Sheriff Ethan and 2 other men.

One an older guy in his mid-40's with long reddish hair and a beard wearing a black button down shirt black cowboy hat dark jeans and boots.

The other a young black guy in his early 30's with shortly trimmed black hair wearing a light blue polo shirt jeans boots and a white straw cowboy hat.

Both with gleaming silver badges hanging off their shirts.

"Not so fast Ms. Larson I've got a few people who would like to talk with you." He says walking up to her

"What do you think you're doing I have legal papers signed by the Governor giving me legal custody of Cole." She says irritation in her tone

"Well you had papers anyway." He says with a slight grin

"You see the Plainsville police have come across some new evidence linking you to the murder of Cole's birth mother." Lex says his grin growing wider now

"So that means not only are the court papers you have in your purse are now worthless but you get to take a plane ride back to Texas with the 2 Rangers." Sheriff Ethan interjects

"That's right so now you'll be coming back to Texas with us." The older of the 2 says grabbing a hold of Aunt Katie and handcuffed her and leading her out the front door of the Talon the other ranger and Sheriff Ethan following close behind

His Aunt having just been lead out of the building Cole turns and shakes Lex's hand

"Lex I know that you and I have our differences but I really appreciate this."

"As much as I would like to take credit for all this you should really be thanking Lana she is the one that came to me and asked for my help."

"Really you did that for me." Cole says turning to Lana who is now standing beside him

"Of course I did Cole like I said earlier I love you and I wasn't about to lose you." She says wrapping him in a hug

"Well Lex from now on I'll be sure to be a little less judgmental."

"That goes for me to." Jonathan says walking up and shaking Lex's hand as well

"Thank you Mr. Kent I appreciate it." Lex says with a smile

"Well now that this drama is over what do you guys say we get back to the party." Lana says with a smile from her spot beside Cole

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night." Martha says with a smile

So Cole takes Lana by the hand and leads her back up onto the stage with him and picks up the microphone once again.

"Sorry about all that guys now what do y'all say we continue on with this great party." He says with a smile

He is soon meet with a load chorus of cheering and clapping.

"Great we'll for this next song I thought it would be a good idea if the owner of The Talon and my new girlfriend Lana Lang came up here on stage to sing with me." He says picking up his guitar and placing the microphone back on the stand

"Cole I can't sing." Lana whispers in his ear

"Sure you can you just need a little practice and what better time to practice than right now in front of all your friends." He says a play grin on his face as he starts to strum his guitar

"Fine you win." She says finally giving in and starting to sing along with Cole

**So there you go the last 2 Chapters of Episode 3 in case y'all were wondering the song Cole dedicated was a little short song that I came up with myself I hoped y'all liked it so don't forget to review and to vote in the poll cause after tonight the results are locked in and I will be picking the next episode of 2 Kent's **

**PS Did anyone figure out who the two Rangers were?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	25. Chapter 25 Episode 4 Jitters

**Hey wasup y'all sorry their haven't been any 2 Kent's updates in a while I just had to take a little hiatus from writing to make sure that everyone is still liking the story but after seeing all the reviews followers and favorites I now have no doubt that a lot of people are still interested in Cole and his adventures so here you go the next episode of 2 Kent's Jitters **

2 Kent's

Episode 4 Jitters

Chapter 1- Out of Town

"Oh what else don't use the upstairs bathroom I have to snake the pipes." Martha says walking into the kitchen Cole and Clark following close behind

"Where's the leftover pizza?" Clark asks curiously

"Fridge second shelf and you two can nuke the chili in the fridge for dinner."

"So any sign either of you heard me?" Martha says looking at Cole who is texting on his phone and Clark who is listening to music

"Upstairs bathroom is a red flag and nuke the chili for dinner." Cole says taking his eyes off his phone

"Well I'm glad to see one of my sons still has good hearing." She says smiling at Cole

"Yeah I'm just surprised that he could pull himself away from his conversation with Lana long enough to say anything." Clark says jokingly

"Hey Clark, Cole can I get a hand out here." Jonathan yells from outside

So Clark super speeds outside to where his Dad is standing beside the blue pickup.

"Hey son would you uh…" Jonathan says motioning to the Kent's Blue pickup

"Sure" Clark says picking up the back bumper of the truck and lifting it over his head

"Truck picked one heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger." Jonathan says crouched under the truck

"Oh and Cole the number for the hotel were staying at is on the night stand." She says walking out to the truck Cole walking right beside her

"Well I think that's everything."

"Don't worry mom I got it covered." Cole says hugging his mom

"Hey what do you mean you got it covered?" Clark says still holding onto the pickup

"Well I am the responsible one." He says grinning

"Since when?" Clark says an irritated tone in his voice

"Since Mom and Dad caught you in the loft with Chloe last summer."

"He's got ya their son." Jonathan says making some last adjustments to the truck

"That ought to do it." Jonathan says ducking out-of-the-way as Clark lowers the truck to the ground

"I am defiantly raising your allowance." Jonathan says wiping his hands on the greasy work rag in his pocket

"Now boys if you need anything…."

"Well call Mom it's just a couple of nights in Metropolis we'll be alright." Clark says reassuringly

"Martha they'll be fine."

"And soon madam so shall we be." He says walking over and opening the passenger door for her

"Oh I almost forgot Happy Anniversary Mom." Clark says walking over hugging Martha and handing her a card

"Thank you boys." Martha says hugging them both one last time before getting in the pickup

"Thanks for the card boys."

"Oh and Clark think fast." Jonathan says tossing the greasy work rag at Clark who quickly catches it

The Next Morning

Smallville High Parking Lot

"So what are you guys big plans since your both home alone." Pete asks curiously from his spot on the hood of Cole's car

"Well I think we should have a few people." Cole says smiling at Clark

"So how many people is a few?" Chloe asks curiously

"A small gathering you guys a few other people."

"Oh and of course Cole will want to invite his girlfriend." Pete says teasingly

"Hey it isn't my fault the prettiest girl at Smallville High thinks I'm cute, funny, charming and talented." Cole says grinning

"Yeah and lets not forget humble." Clark says jokingly

"So the party's at 8:00pm and the key word is small." Clark says looking seriously at Cole and Pete before turning and walking inside with Chloe

" Ok Pete you heard him small." Cole says grinning at Pete

**So there y'all go the first chapter of the first ever fan voted episode Jitters I hope y'all are still liking it don't forget to drop me a review or P.M me and tell me what you think I love to hear from y'all coming up next is the big party with some more great Cole Kent moments so be looking for that soon **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	26. Chapter 26 Chapter 2 The Party

**Hey wasup y'all I'm back with another chapter of 2 Kent's but first I want to thank Patattack for their review I'm glad you were so hooked that you read it all the way through in one shot to me that is the greatest compliment to any author so again thank you and I hope you continue to follow 2 Kent's now I'll quit talking and let y'all enjoy the next chapter of 2 Kent's**

Episode 4 Jitters

Chapter 2- The Party

**Later that Night**

It's about 8:00 and so far the party of the century at the Kent farm is off to a fast start with the driveway packed with cars and the inside of the Kent Farmhouse packed with teens partying and having a good time.

Cole is in the kitchen sitting on the counter playing his guitar lots of people dancing and talking around him when Clark runs in an angry look on his face Chloe following close behind.

"I thought I told you small." Clark says glaring angrily at his brother

"Bro this is small ain't that right Pete." Cole yells out to Pete who is busy dancing with 3 or 4 cheerleaders

"That's right." Pete yells happily

"I mean come on we only got a couple 100 people nothing we can't handle."

"Now would you just relax and enjoy your own party already."

Hey why don't you go dance with Chloe?" Cole says motioning to the living room where a bunch of the kids have gathered and are dancing

"Alright fine but if Mom and Dad come home and find out I'm blaming you." Clark says turning and walking away

"Hey its cool I'd blame me too." He says jokingly as he picks his guitar back up and starts strumming on it again

Suddenly there is the sound of the screen door opening.

"Cool party." Lana says walking over and lightly kissing Cole before taking a seat beside him on the counter

"Thanks I'm glad someone likes it."

"So you're not worried about a couple hundred people trashing your house?" She asks curiously

"No not really what Clark doesn't realize is that we are going to get caught but instead of enjoying it like I am he's busy freaking out trying to keep everything under control."

"I don't know if I had this many people trashing my house I'd be freaking out like Clark."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing this isn't your party then huh." He says grinning at her

Suddenly the sounds of loud banging and popping fill the air outside.

Cole and Lana get up from their spot on the counter and walk over to the kitchen window to see dozens of fireworks lighting up the night sky.

"Well the Kent boys sure are full of surprises tonight."

"Yeah I guess we are." He says taking her by the hand and leading her outside

Cole and Lana are standing on the porch holding each other close looking up at the night sky silently when Clark comes rushing outside Chloe and Pete following close behind.

"Clark man how cool is this." Pete says looking up at the sky

"Pete why didn't you just call the cops?"

"It would have been a lot easier." He says irritation in his voice

"Hey I can't claim credit wasn't my idea." Pete says defensively

"Cole what about you?" Clark says suspiciously

"I see where you would get that idea but this time my hands are clean." He says turning the palms of his hands over for Clark to see

"Well then who did?" Chloe asks curiously

"That'd be me call it a party gift I hope you like it." Lex says walking up with a smile on his face

"It's great it's just….."

"Awesome right" Cole calls out from up on the porch

"Don't worry about the police its covered I know a party like this can make or break a reputation and I just to make sure yours was a hit."

"You know I know I was never Lex's #1 fan but after what he did last month to keep me here in Smallville." He says looking over at Lex who is busy talking with Clark Chloe and Pete

"And then here tonight with these fireworks maybe I was wrong about him." He says pulling Lana closer to him fireworks still exploding overhead

"Well I'm just glad that Lex was able to keep you here in Smallville I don't know what I would have done if you would have left." She says a sad tone in her voice as her mind starts to drift to the thought that Cole might have left Smallville

"Well I'm still here so now you won't have to." He says turning and kissing her as the fireworks light up the night sky over their head

**So there ya go another chapter I hope y'all liked my Cole take on the party scene and as always I love to hear from y'all so feel free to review and P.M me **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	27. Chapter 4 Stranger in the loft

**Hey wasup y'all so before I get to the next chapter to I just want to send out a big thank you to 2 Kent's newest followers Wolf Princess 14 and Wmontrez who has not only favorited 2 Kent's but several of my other stories and finally a special thanks to Patattack who always reviews and always has an interesting point of view on each chapter and now y'all get ready for the newest chapter of 2 Kent's**

Episode 4 Jitter's

Chapter 3 Stranger in the Loft

**Later That Night **

Cole laying on the couch in the loft Lana laying close to him they sit they're looking out of the loft at the night sky talking the only light coming from the lamp on the desk in the corner in the room.

When suddenly there is a load crashing sound coming from the back of the loft.

So Cole jumps up grabs a pitchfork and runs to the back of the loft.

He slowly walks up to a large object shaking under a tarp.

"Lana go get Clark now!" He yells to Lana who has just walked up beside him

So Lana runs down the stairs and towards the house where Clark is busy cleaning up with Chloe.

A few minutes later Lana comes running back up the steps Clark and Chloe following close behind.

Cole slowly inches toward the tarp and pulls it of slowly revealing an older black man in his early 40's shaking uncontrollably

"Earl" Clark and Cole say a surprised tone in their voice

"Earl what are you doing here?" Clark asks curiously

"I came here to see your Dad he's the only one I can trust." He stammers still shaking

"He's out-of-town." Cole says a concerned tone in his voice

"What's wrong with you?" Clark says watching Earl go into a wild shaking fit

"Quick Chloe call an ambulance." Clark yells

**Even Later that Night **

"This guy should be in a detox center." Chloe says popping the top on her drink before walking over and taking her seat in a waiting room where her Clark, Cole and Lana are sitting waiting to hear more on Earl's condition.

"He's not on drugs Chloe." Clark says defensively

"Then why was he shaking like a junkie."

"Look Earl worked on a farm for 6 seasons Cole and I spent 12 hours a day with the guy out in the fields."

"He even tried to teach us how to play the guitar."

"Yeah he said it was a good way to pick up girls." Cole says chuckling

"So that's where you learned to play the guitar?" Lana says curiously from her spot on Cole's lap

"Yeah that's right." Cole says smiling proudly

"Well then how come I never heard you play Clark." Chloe says curiously

"Well I uhhh…."

"He kept snapping the guitar strings."

"I think Earl got sick of replacing the strings." He says snickering slightly

"Hey not all of us can be as musically gifted as others." Clark says slightly irritated

"Well I guess its good you found a girl that doesn't care if you can play the guitar then." Chloe says leaning over and lightly kissing him

"Hey do y'all wanna get a room please."

"Cause we are in a hospital so I'm sure we can find you one." Cole says jokingly

Clark quickly picks up a magazine from the table beside him and throws it at Cole.

"Hey what was that for." Cole says rubbing his head where the magazine hit

"I figured you needed some new material." Clark says jokingly

"So why did he leave the farm?" Lana asks curiously

"He got a job at the Luthor Corp plant it was full-time and the pay was better." Cole answers

Suddenly Sheriff Ethan walks in with a younger Deputy

"Where can we find Earl Jenkins?" Sheriff Ethan asks a nearby nurse

"Exam room 3 right down the hall." She says motioning down a nearby hallway

"Excuse me I'm a friend of Earl Jenkins is he in some kind of trouble." Clark asks politely walking over to Sheriff Ethan

"Oh yeah"

Suddenly there is a loud crashing sound.

"We need some help in here."

So everyone rushes down the hall to the exam room in time to see Earl knock out 3 nurses and a doctor.

"What the Hell."

"Earl are you ok?" Clark and Cole yell out

**So there is another chapter of 2 Kent's in the books I'm sure a lot of y'all that enjoy the jabs back and forth between Cole and Clark enjoyed the end of this chapter and as always I love to hear from y'all so please review and P.M me anytime **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
